About Me
by BabyDawnxoxo
Summary: Some plain facts and some juicy in-depth facts about me . Things are about to get real... Can I get 20 reviews? If so I will reveal my darkest secret!
1. Intro

**_Heya guys!!!! Its Sapphire !!! So i decided, each time someone reviews saying "i like slytherin" i am going to reveal a fact about me. Remember to get all your friends to read this. It doesnt matter if your a guest or a proper acc just review._****_(My name isnt really Sapphire i will reveal the truth at 1 review. I have 3 names.None are middle names.)_****_Love_****_Your girl_****_JustSapphire_**


	2. starting the facts

**_1.My names are Audrey, Dawn and Renëe. They will be the names i use for my stories. Renëe is short for Roxanna._**


	3. 2nd fact

**_2.My best friends are Maddie and Natasha_**


	4. 3rd fact

3.I'm head girl


	5. 4th fact

4.i dyed my hair purple


	6. 5th fact

5\. I only have one sister


	7. 6th fact

6\. Me and my boyfriend have been dating 2 year


	8. 7th fact

7.i cry when people die in hp movies or fanfics.


	9. 8th to 23rd fact

**_So last time i checked only 7 ppl had reviewed. But now i have 23._****_Im not an idiot i know some of you are the same person._****_I cant find out who is though so i'll do 23 anywayz_**

**_8.Im suicidal_**

**_9.im currently single_**

**_10.my birthday is the 24th August_**

**_11\. I hate most people_**

**_12.i ship drarry_**

**_13.i have a crush on my brothers bff._**

**_14.im bi._**

**_15.im pregnant even though im still a teen ( 8 month and 3 week )_**

**_16\. I have dedicated my whole life to writing_**

**_17\. I get annoyed easily_**

**18\. I was bullied until y9**

**19\. Im Canadian**

**20\. *darkest secret* I had sex with my best friends brother when i was 13**

**21\. I have 3 cats**

**22\. My fave HP character is Voldemort**

**23.my school is called rosehill but i call it rosehell**

**If it mushes together sorry. It keeps doing that x**


	10. 24 to 57th Fact (plus shoutouts)

**_Again im not a idiot_**

**_I know perfectly well some are the same person_**

**_I cant think of any facts lol_**

**_I'll try my best_**

**_24.my boyfriend is called Cameron_**

**_25.I hate when ppl spell my names wrong.especially when they say Audrie not Audrey_**

**_26.I have trust issues_**

**_27.my cats are called Nyx,Bella and Mitc_****_h_**

**_28.im adopted _**

29.I love to read and write

30.my first school girl crush was Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter

31.my most embarrassing moment is my cousin's friends fault.He revealed my crush to the whole school

32.My school enemy is called Adela

33.I have facial piercings

34.my aunts friends with my English teacher*cringe alert*

35.I have moviestarplanet. My user is Baby Leah Needs A mama

36.I've never had so many reviews

37.my friend Ellie wants to kill me.

38\. I love the sound of nature

39.there's a pond in a forest near my school. That's where I had my first kiss. On Valentine's day.With a boy called Joshua.

40.in year 9 I gave my crush my number and he kept texting me. This crush is now my boyfriend.it was Cameron.

41.my sister is called Chloe

42.these two girls at my school slapped me round the face and drenched me in water. They are called Jasmine and Scarlett.

43.My bff moved to Italy a week ago.

44.I always daydream

45.I created a quote "Past is past.present is present.future is future.revenge is revenge"

46\. My hair is naturally blonde when it's not dyed

47\. I started dying my hair at age 9

48.my mum is pretty casual so I get away with a bit

49\. My mum is in hospital so I have to stay with my aunt

50.Chloe is six

51\. My godmother is called Camilla

52.I am emotional

53.I'm pissed of at JKR for killing remadora

54.my friend Isabella is the best in maths of the whole school.

55.Isabella worked out that I'm the 7th most popular kid in school

56.I think Cameron is who I'm meant to be with.

57.my friend Abby flirted with Cameron and tried getting him to cheat but he told me

Thanks to you guy who are reviewing. But a couple of guest reviews made me cry with happiness.

so thank you to:

KenyaLupin : it's more the user that made me cry bcuz I created a story with a character called Kenya Lupin so obviously it made me happy

Huna03:I'm honoured to have the same name as your cat and I'm sorry you lost him\her

DownwithRosehell:I loved this bcuz you are so right! Thank you for saying that XD

Grey Guest:Snakes are my fave animals too!

Remadora12:thank you so much for your comment.I'm glad you think I'm awesome

Snapey3:I just have to agree with your comment XD

AvaruDumbledore:thank you for saying happy birthday:)

Snarryiscute:NO! NOT SNARRY! Support drarry not SNARRY . I agree with your comment btw

MossGuySnake: I was choking on laughter at your comment

Aurora:Everything you said was just...so kind.thank you


	11. Authors Note

**_I dont know what facts to add so if you review ask a question about me and i will answer it honestly x_**


	12. Author's Note

**_This isnt a fact! Its an important note i wanted to add!_**

**_First of all:i will try to update but my baby girl is due_**

**_I have not yet chose a name (oops)_**

**_Me and Cameron would love your help so please.let us know names!_**

**_I have another shoutout to Darth Agony._**

**_Your reveiw made me cry with happiness_**

**_If ur a real acc plz pm me names. I dont want too many names in the review area._**

**_If your a guest you can review._**

**_\--I lied about my name at first.they are my middle names.my name is actually Cerriana--_**

**_If i use any name suggestions you will get a shoutout_**

**_Love.from Cerriana xxx_**


End file.
